


Galaxy

by Freulein_Huebsch



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Everyone lives, Fluff maybe?, M/M, Romance, almost poetry ok?, in between PG and R I think, Русский | Russian, и ещё это POV Eggsy, много пафосных космических метафор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Порой мне хочется разбиться на части, кричать до срыва голоса и упасть пред тобою ниц, без сожаления выбросить ненужные мне для счастья все развлечения лучшей из мировых столиц."</p><p>sex&manners. (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Много пафосных метафор [2], попытка писать красиво, рифма есть, ритма нет, читать, наверное, лучше как прозу. И да, для меня это называется той ещё пошлятиной, но на самом деле она зависла где-то чуть-чуть выше, чем PG.  
> Фраза из саммари и она же из коллажика спёрты из названия классного видео, там это интерпретация S&M Рианны, но сейчас я не найду ни видео, ни автора, просто говорю, что это не моё. И вообще всё не моё, моя только писанина. Коллажик вот тут: http://s017.radikal.ru/i415/1602/4c/bb030a93502a.jpg, потому что нормальные ссылки я делать не умею.  
> И, наверное, ООС, но не стала писать в теги, потому что чёрт знает.

Звёзды над Лондоном скрыты туманной дымкой, под каблуками – лужи с проекциями красивых лиц, а я – среди них. Мальчишка с цветной картинки - с шальной улыбкой и кошельком на все развлечения лучшей из мировых столиц.

Свет миллионов ламп заплетается в волосы и блестит во взгляде.

Протягиваешь хрустальный бокал; ты одет в свой лучших из всех костюм, а эти комплименты мне на ухо – действеннее любого яда. 

«Славный мальчишка у Вас. И до неприличия юн».

Вальсы и танго, хмель в мыслях, и я сгораю: плавят руки, губы, слова и низкий бархатный смех. Если ты дьявол, то мне, увольте, не нужно рая.

Внешне ты – джентльмен. Остальное уже не для всех.

Стрельчатые окна, узкие высокие своды. Ты рассказываешь про витражи, спаивая меня шампанским, говоришь о звёздах, моих глазах и никогда – о погоде. Перед твоим голосом – это точно борьба без шансов. И я не борюсь. 

Я смотрю на рисунки неба: космос очень красив, но не сравнивай с синяками, туманностями на запястьях с эффектом почти-плацебо.

(Они нарисованы только твоими руками.)

Взгляд цвета виски – разом слабеют ноги, или это вино игристое россыпью пузырьков… Ты очаровал, использовал и в прошлом оставил многих. Становиться ещё одной жертвой я не готов, но раз за разом проигрываю, не слишком стремясь к победе: отдаю себя, исступлённо дыша, прячу следы на шее под воротником во время званых обедов.

Я влюблён. Ты – помешан. И нельзя иначе.

Порой мне хочется разбиться на части, кричать до срыва голоса и упасть пред тобою ниц, без сожаления выбросить ненужные мне для счастья все развлечения лучшей из мировых столиц.

Музыка в зале – эхом, неслышным фоном. Больше звенит в ушах, и немного кружится голова. Я под тобой рассыпаюсь на волны и на фотоны.

«Ещё раз». «Пожалуйста».

Гордость во мне мертва.

Ты собираешь меня из обломков прошлого и из осколков, на которые я распадаюсь каждую ночь к рассвету.

В розах на коже много личного и много пошлого, но я так люблю рассматривать подаренные тобой букеты.

Звёзды над Лондоном меркнут в твоей улыбке, я забываюсь, срываясь на выбивающий воздух стон. Я бы простил тебе все грехи и ошибки, но твой единственный – это чрезмерное увлечение мной.

Утром туман, и я буду в твоей рубашке, босиком, растрёпанный и с россыпью новых галактик на ключицах. 

(То, чем это закончилось и что было ещё потом, обычно пишут внизу, на самой последней странице).

Ты сделаешь мне кофе, и я обожгу пальцы, мы опоздаем куда-нибудь, куда нас очень просили «не». Будем выглядеть счастливыми иностранцами, слишком улыбчивыми для будней и забывшими про жизнь «вне».

Ты подаришь вещи, цветы и целую чёртову планету, галерею поцелуев – от нежного до самого страстного. 

Завтра начинается новая глава нашего лета.

(Когда я писал про страницы, то имел в виду «долго и счастливо»).


End file.
